Rechazo y muerte
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Sapphire decide declarársele a Ruby, pero el la rechaza y ella muere de tristeza, haciendo que el se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero ella ahora esta muerta.


Rechazo y muerte.

Región de hoenn, pueblo villa raiz, una joven se encontraba alistandose para decirle al chico que le gusta todo lo que siente por el.

Sapphire: Ay Pillow por fin hoy es el dia en que le dire a Ruby cuánto lo amo. ¿Tú crees que le guste?

Pillow: tropiussss

?: Sapp hija ven a comer.

Sapphire: Ay voy papá dejame y me termino de alistar.

Una vez acabada de arreglarse bajo a comer y su padre la miró estupefacto de que su hija porfin se había afeminado.

Prof. Birch: Woow, hija te ves hermosa.

Sapphire: Tu crees papá, gracias.

Prof. Birch: A dondé vas tan guapa, cariño.

Sapphire: Ire a pasear, papá, contestó la pelicastaña.

Sapphire: Nos vemos.

Cap 2: Llegando a la casa de Ruby.

Sapphire se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de ruby, se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

Toctoctoc:

?: Si, oh, hola sapph, buscas a ruby verdad?

Sapphire: Muy buenas tardes señora caroline.

Caroline: Dejame y le hablo espera aquí porfavor.

Caroline se dirigia a la habitación de ruby.

Caroline: hijo, te busca sapph, que le dijo?

ruby: Dile que ay voy.

Caroline: ay viene.

Ruby: hola sapph, como estás?

Sapphire: Hola bien y tú?

Ruby: bien y de que quieres hablar, dijo el ojirrojo.

Sapphire: Vamos a otra parte esto es muy delicado.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron a la playa de ciudad portual.

Sapphire: Qué recuerdas cuando paso el incidente de rayquaza eh?

Ruby:( genial ya se por donde va todo esto)... Este nada.

Sapphire:(aww, tendre que recordarselo) mira de lo que te quiero hablar es...

Ruby: que cosa me quieres decir sapph?

Sapphire: Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi y tu dijiste que tambien sentias lo mismo por mi.

Ruby:... Sapph yo tengo que decirte algo que jamás te había dicho.

Sapphire: te escucho.

Ruby: Yo no te amo jamás me gustará alguien que no es femenina, a mi me gusta Whitney.

Cap 3. Un corazón roto.

Sapphire: ... qué

Ruby: lo siento sapph, pero tu nunca me has gustado, yo siempre te he visto como mi hermanito menor.

Sapphire: yo no soy niño.

Ruby: si no eres niño, porque no haces cosas de chicas y deja de hacer cosas varoniles.

Sapphire: Sabía que esta era una mala idea.

Sapphire: Adiós, para siempre ruby, que seas feliz con esa puta de whitney.

Ruby:( al fin se alejo de mi, porfin podre hacer solamente mía a whitney).

Sapphire se fue a su guarida, cambio los botones para que ruby no pudiese entrar y empezó a llorar, derramando lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos azules que ella tenía.

Sapphire: porqué ruby?

pilow: tropius

su pokemón la veía demasiado triste , sapphire no aguantaba este dolor, sintió que su corazón se rompía a mil pedazos, terminó de llorar y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cap 3: Ruby se casó y sapphire se muere.

Han pasado 5 meses de aquel rechazo, y sapphire enfermó de tristeza, su padre y abuela estaban muy preocupados por ella, su padre y abuela se han encargado de ella ya que hace 10 años que su mamá se murió dejando a sapphire con tan solo 5 años sin la figura materna.

Prof. Birch: Suegra estoy preocupado por mi niña, si se entera que ruby se casó hace 2 meses con whitney ella podria morirse.

Alicia: Lo sé, le prometí a mi hija que te ayudaría a cuidarla y ser como su madre , aun siendo su abuela.

Sapphire escuchó toda la conversación y sintió que ya no podía más, sintió que le llegaba la hora antes de que cerrase sus ojos pronuncio sus ultimas palabras.

Sapphire: Papá, abuela vengan por favor.

papá: si dime cariño.

abuela: aquí estoy cielo.

sapphire: muchas gracias por ser el mejor papá y la mejor abuela del mundo, mamá estaría orgullosa de como me criarón.

Ambos: Sapph

Sapphire: los quiero muchooo y a mis pokemon cuidenmelos mucho,hasta pronto... dicho esto sapphire cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida para siempre.

prof. birch: sapphire porque te fuiste, te extrañare mucho mi amor.

Abuela: mi sapphire nooooooooooooo, primero tu madre y ahora tú te fuiste al cielo.

Birch: Hay que prepararla para su funeral.

Alicia: Le avisarás a Norman

Birch: si el es mi mejor amigo y el no sabe que ruby despreció a sapph y ahora ella está muerta.

Alicia: ok , llamaré a la funeraria.

Cap.4 el regreso de ruby.

Un joven pelinegro y con ojos rubies se encontraba bajando su equipaje , sus padres lo recibieron con mucha felicidad, pero el notó que sus padres le ocultaban algo.

Ruby: hola mamá y papá.

Caroline: hijito como estas

Norman: Ruby y whitney.

Ruby:... ella y yo nos divorciamos.

Ambos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee dijeron sus padres estupefactos.

Ruby: Por que están vestidos de negro?

caroline: Dime porque te separaste de ella?

Ruby: me di cuenta que era solo un capricho todo ese tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que amaba a sapphire.

norman y caroline: demasiado tarde, ruby.

Ruby: Porqué dicen eso, acaso ella se casó con alguien más y porque estan vestidos de negro?

Norman: hijo sapphire murió anoche su cuerpo sera velado en la escuela.

Ruby: Noooooooooo puede ser, mi sapphire esta muerta no.

Norman: hijo lo siento pero tienes que alistarte.

Cap final: ya es tarde,debi decirte que te quería.

Ruby se encontraba en frente del feretro de sapphire, la contempló por ultima vez, se veía muy hermosa.

Ruby: (por que nunca te valore y no me di cuenta que eras alguien especial para mi, te amo y fui muy tonto no decirte lo que sentia por ti perdoname sapph) sapphire regresa, no me dejes, te necesito.

Alicia: ruby, se cuánto te duele pero esto no hubiese pasado esto si no la hubieses rechazado y casado con whitney,ella enfermó desde que la rechazaste.

Ruby: perdonenme , fui un tonto.

Sacerdote: hermanos y hermanas estamos aqui para despedir a la srita. Sapphire Birch que a sus 16 años ha partido de este mundo dejando a su padre y a su abuela en la tierra, pero encontrandose con su madre la señora Bianca Birch que ahora estan juntas.

Después de terminar la misa se dirigieron al sepelio, empezandola a enterrar hasta que quedo cubierta completamente.

Ruby: Sapph te amo perdoname por lo que te hice , yo fui el culpable de tu muerte.

De pronto ruby sintio un roce y el la vió tan hermosa como siempre y ella lo abrazó y desapareció, dando entendido de que lo perdonaba.

Fin: una historia muy triste agradeceria sus reviews por las 2 historias que he hecho y las que siguen.


End file.
